dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal slime
Metal slime '''(sometimes '''Metaly due to display constraints) is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the original game, it is a slime with a metallic body Characteristics As far as appearances go, the metal slime is nearly identical to a normal slime, with its only notable differences being its gray coloring and metallic luster. Metal slimes are notorious monsters in the series, and for a good reason: they have one of the highest experience point payouts of any enemy in the games, exceeded only by far stronger monsters and other metal monsters; even some bosses pay out less than a single metal slime does. This comes at a catch, however: metal slimes rarely appear, and when they do appear they usually run in an instant, often without a scratch due to a very high speed stat. Even if the player gets lucky and a metal slime or two decide to stick around for a turn, nearly all normal attacks will either miss or do a measly 1 point of damage, though their low health means every hit counts. Nearly all forms of spell and skill are completely ineffective against metal slimes. There are very few exceptions to this. The most common tactic to defeat a metal slime is to equip a Falcon Blade, a Meteorite Bracer, and hope to attack and defeat it before it has the chance to act (and run away). If a character knows Metal Slash, using that skill with the Falcon Blade will often defeat it in a single attack. Another common tactic is to use Hatchet Man or Thunder Thrust, which when they hit will result in a critical hit, which bypasses the target's defense stat. Appearances ''Dragon Quest '' ''Dragon Quest II '' ''Dragon Quest III '' In Dragon Quest III for SNES Metaly can be found in abundance on the upper floors of Garuna Tower, where the Zen Book is found. ''Dragon Quest IV '' ''Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI '' ''Dragon Quest VII The Metaly can be found in the Sacred Tree, the Litorud region in the past, Baloch's Tower, the Demon Lord's Lair, and the Krage region in Disc 2. The MetalyS can be found in the Dark Palace and the first Bonus Dungeon. Dragon Quest VIII ''yhhthjwdfghjfghjkflfghjDragon Quest IX ''Dragon Quest Monsters '' ''Dragon Quest Monsters 2 '' ''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker One of the most difficult monsters to scout and cannot be synthesized. When attempting to scout them use a sledgehammer or a metal king sword with high attack or double trouble monsters for the best results. Metal slimes can be found on Palaish Isle, Celeste Isle and Fert Isle. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 You can get Metal slimes in DQM: J2 by scouting a meddle slime which turn to Metal Slimes when successfully scouted. You can find them at the Bemusoleum when you encounter Hunter Mech, Cannibox and Grim Rider in a chamber only accessable when it it raining. They also befound at Unshore, Doubtback and Treepadition in the first area Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime In Dragon Quest Heros: Rocket Slime a metal slime named Goodith can be rescued in Tootinschleiman's Tomb and gives you a pompom for rescueing him. MARIO SPORT MIX Metal Slime can be unlocked by Metal Slime misson at Star Cup, or 40 Matches as Slime. Related Monsters *Dark slime *She-slime *Slime Gallery Image:Metal-slime.gif|Dragon Warrior NES metalslimegbc.gif|Dragon Warrior I + II (GBC) dq3metaly.gif|Dragon Warrior III (GBC) Image:Metalslime.gif1|''Dragon Quest VI SNES Image:Metaly.gif|''Dragon Quest VII'' dq8metaly.png|Dragon Quest VIII dq9metaly.png|Dragon Quest IX (DS) Image:Metaly.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters GBC'' Image:Metaly.png2|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' Image:Metalslime.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' dqm12_metaly.gif|Dragon Quest Monsters 1 + 2 (PS1) Metal slime SNES.png|Dragon Warrior I + II (GBC) Metal Slime.png|Metal Slime Artwork Category:Dragon Quest I enemies Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest III enemies Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Swords enemies Category:Slimes Category:Metal Monsters